russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s 2018 Summer Station ID – ‘Summer ng Bayan’ – World Premiere
April 6, 2018 IBC-13, whose known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, just premiered the highly-anticipated 2018 Summer Station ID on Hey it's Fans Day!, showcasing over hundreds of the biggest Kapinoy stars who relived Filipinos’ fondest summer memories by recreating television programs that truly made a mark in their hearts for the past 58 years. Joyce Abestano (school uniform); IBC 13 2018 Summer Station ID 2018 - Summer ng Bayan Dubbed as Summer ng Bayan, IBC-13’s newest summer nation anthem, interpreted by today’s hottest love team Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura of the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, where the story of every Pinoy’s summer nation and will awaken old memories of summers gone by, rekindle long forgotten emotions as well as make new happy memories that will last a lifetime. The Kapinoy network will be launching the official lyric video for its much-awaited 2018 Summer Station ID this Saturday (April 7) on the IBC Entertainment Youtube channel. The actual Station ID, meanwhile, will have its debut on national television on April 13 after Express Balita. Go back in time with Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel in full 60s garb, while Bimby Aquino Yap, Jr. re-enters the world of adventure in a throwback of the popular show Tarzan originally played by the late Johnny Weismuller, that will relive the time when IBC-13 was still airing US syndicated programs. Denise Canlas and Alyanna Angeles travel to the 70s and have big dancing shoes to fill as they portray the very iconic tandem in C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). From the legendary Iskul Bukol gang Tito, Vic and Joey in the 70s and 80s to the millennial Iskul Bukol lead star Joyce Abestano whose studied at Diliman High School in the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom. Some of today’s child stars – Emman Franc, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, and Alliah Michelle – make a robots in their super kids, the most popular super robot series Voltes V, one of the most well-loved animes by Filipinos that will relive the time when IBC-13 was still airing Tagalog dub animes. Meanwhile, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, and Martin Escudero pay tribute to Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw where viewers felt the “kilig.” The cast members of T,O.D.A.S. are Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos, Candy Pangilinan, and Jao Mapa may be today's favorite gag show back in the 80s. The sexy chicks of T.O.D.A.S., Yassi Benitez, Princess Ryan, and Queenie Rehman sunbathe ala Eh, Kasi Babae!. They are joined by naughy onlookers Carlos Agassi, Wowie de Guzman, Bobby Yan ,and Alwyn Uytingco. Meanwhile, Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro pay tribute to the 80s sitcom Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! where viewers relive the magic of Enteng Kabisote and Faye. The female co-hosts of APO Tanghali Na!, Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, and Antoniette Taus relive the hillarity as they portray the 80s sitcom Eh, Kasi Babae!. Sue Ramirez re-enters the 80s era ala Diamond Star Maricel Soriano in Maricel Live!. The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza back in the 80s ala Megastar Sharon Cuneta in The Sharon Cuneta Show as she paired with Rico dela Paz. Sam Y.G. and Nicole Andersson team up as the iconic 80s political satire Sic O'Clock News, while Ella Cruz, on the other hand, dons the iconic 80s tangga ala Alma Moreno in LoveliNess. Carleen Sky Aclan re-enters the world in Ula ang Batang Gubat wherein she played a stereotypical feral child from the jungle who later experiences civilization only to largely reject it and return to the wild as a fearless adventurer, while Diego Loyzaga re-enters the early 90s era and portrayed as Computer Man, a superhero with a new woman, Sofia Andres. Donnalyn Bartolome pays tribute as Lola Torya in Ora Engkantada, where she read from a huge ancient book of magical stories. The year 2014 also etched wonderful Pinoy memories. The Fantaserye Princess, Janella Salvador as the mermaid tale in the phenomenal hit 2014 fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, while one of the most successful superseryes of all time, Voltron Man as AJ Muhlach in the famous crime-fighting superhero. Love Notes host Joe D'Mango spread wisdom and gave life advice to the love story, while the cast of Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, led by Dominic Roque, taught bike-riding to kids. IBC News journalists Snooky Serna-Go, Rolly Gonzalo, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel, Cathy Eigenmann, and Jess Caduco are spreading the Summer ng Bayan vibe. Atty. Batas Mauricio, Ben Tulfo, and Randy David helping out in the gardening and recycling activities. The hottest love teams Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona of Iskul Bukol, and Jeric Raval of Bida si Raval, Kris Aquino of Morning Kris, APO Hiking Society led by Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo of APO Tanghali Na!, action star Cesar Montano of the undisputed number 1 primetime game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar, Joey de Leon of T.O.D.A.S., Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente of Showbiz Unlimited, Dingdong n' Lani hosts Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, the cast members of Hey it's Fans Day!, and the PBA players spent a day; and the scholars of AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and the nation's number one FM dance music station 89 DMZ. Pinoy Pag Summer Ang Dating Summer ng Bayan was produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc. and written by IBC Creative Communications Division (CCM) head Johnny Delos Santos. The music, meanwhile, was done by hit Filipino composers Melchora Mabilog and Jessa Mae Gabon with the arranger of Jun Tamayo. IBC-13’s Summer and Christmas Station IDs have become a tradition not only for the Kapinoy Network but also for Filipinos all over the world that the songs and videos bring. Be the first to listen to the country’s newest summer anthem in full, featuring JoyTrick with the launch of the official lyric video for the 2018 IBC-13 Summer ng Bayan Summer Station ID this Sunday (April 8) on the IBC Entertainment Youtube channel. Post about the video using the hashtag #SummerNgBayan. For updates, follow @ibc13manila on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Watch the Summer Station ID here: 'PROFILE' HOME :IBC.com.ph home page INTERACTIVE :Chat, post a message or vote in our site poll ABOUT US :Technical capability, reach, and leadership of IBC13 TV network CONTACT US :Where to reach us FEEDBACK :Send comments and suggestions here TONIGHT :What's on TV tonight at IBC13 PRIMETIME SCHEDULE :PRIMETIME ANG DATING :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:30PM) :Express Balita (Mon-Fri 6:30PM-7:45PM) :Merlyna (Mon-Fri 7:45PM-8:30PM) :Captain Barbell (Mon-Fri 8:30PM-9:15PM) :Kapantay ay Langit (Mon-Fri 9:15PM-10PM) :Emergency Couple (Mon-Fri 10PM-10:30PM) :I Love Lee Tae-ri (Mon-Thurs 10:30PM-11PM) :DMZ TV Non-Stop (Fri 10PM-11PM) :News Team 13 (Mon-Fri 11PM-11:30PM) :WEEKEND ANG DATING :PBA (Sat and Sun 3PM-7PM) :Bida si Raval (Sat 7PM-7:45PM) :Iskul Bukol (Sat 7;45PM-8:30PM) :Love Notes (Sat 8:30PM-9:30PM) :T.O.D.A.S. (Sat 9:30PM-10:15PM) :Express Balita Weekend (Sat 10:15PM-10:45PM/Sun 9:45PM-10:15PM) :IBCinema (Sat 10:45PM-12:30AM) :Tasya Fantasya (Sun 7PM-7:45PM) :Born to be a Superstar (Sun 7:45PM-8:45PM) :Dingdong n' Lani (Sun 8:45PM-9:45PM) :Sunday Sinemaks (Sun 10:15PM-12:15AM)